Dieu de ton monde
by Nebelsue
Summary: Alfred avait laissé à Matthew les morceaux brisés et comme d'habitude ce dernier était le second choix. Canada x Angleterre et Angleterre/Amérique à sens unique. TRADUCTION de "God of your World" de Nakimochiku.


Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, la fic à Nakimochiku. Vous trouverez un lien vers la V.O sur mon profil. Bonne lecture!

PS:Je sais que la fic est classée en romance mais vous pouvez voir dans cet OS que des relations fraternelles.

•

Il soupçonnait, parfois, qu'Arthur le détestait. Il ressemblait à Alfred. Quand on ne regardait pas attentivement, il lui était similaire. Seulement...

Il n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas Alfred. Il ne souriait pas comme Alfred. Il ne marchait pas comme Alfred . Il ne parlait pas comme Alfred, ne pleurait pas comme Alfred, ne partait pas en trombe dans sa chambre comme Alfred.

Arthur détestait ça. Peut-être si Matthew pouvait être le petit garçon qu'il aimait, simplement. Le petit garçon qu'il avait perdu. S'il souriait à pleines dents et riait hilare et se pavanait fièrement. S'il pouvait être Alfred, simplement.

Matthew détestait ça. Détestait ne pas être aimé pour lui-même. Il était aimé car il était Alfred. Car il lui ressemblait, même dans les plus infimes détails. Il était ce qu'Arthur désirait. Matthew n'était rien. Quelque chose en trop sur le côté qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu alors qu'Alfred...

Alfred avait tout.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il aimait plus Arthur. L'avait toujours fait. Plus qu'Alfred ne voudrait ou pourrait jamais. Alors pourquoi...? Pourquoi Alfred avait toute l'attention, l'affection? Pourquoi Arthur déversait tout son amour sur Alfred quand celui-ci ne faisait que le rejeter? Pourquoi quand Matthew était...

Il était juste là!

Arthur pleurait. Pas ouvertement. Pas de manière à ce que tout le monde le voit. Sa fierté ne le permettrait pas. A la place, il serrait Matthew fermement, sanglotant dans ses cheveux « _Alfred, Alfred_!» Pourquoi n'était-il pas spécial? Pourquoi Arthur ne pleurait pas son nom? Ne le voyait-il pas?

Matthew ne disait jamais rien, enveloppant ses bras, fins et frêles, autour de la taille d'Arthur. Il inspirait l'odeur de l'autre, sentant le chêne, épicéa, bruyère et l'automne quand les feuilles étaient encore en train de passer du vert au jaune. Il savourait ces nuits où Arthur était faible.

En partie parce qu'il voulait qu'Arthur souffre. _Plus de souffrance, je veux la voir, hein_ , _as-tu eu ce que tu méritais?_ Il aimait quand Arthur pleurait.

Mais surtout parce que Arthur le serrait. Et s'il n'y avait pas la constante mélopée du nom d'Alfred, Matthew pourrait croire pour une fois que c'était lui, Canada, Matthew Williams qu'Arthur voyait. Pas un clone. Pas un remplaçant. Ce... C'était ce que ça devait faire d'être aimé.

Avec des yeux hantés. Arthur le fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Se rappelant. Le regardant. Mais ne voyant pas _lui_. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il descendit le reste de sa bouteille de rhum, essayant de paraître fort.

«Tu lui ressembles vraiment» _Je ne suis pas lui_.«Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti.» _Je suis ici. Regarde-moi. Aime- **moi**_. Arthur n'avait désormais plus sa raison, trop ivre pour se soucier de ce qu'il disait,ce qu'il voulait dire. Trop ivre pour se soucier de si Matthew irait au lit en larmes cette nuit.

Est-ce qu'Alfred réalisait ce qu'il avait fait? Il avait tout anéanti et avait laissé à Matthew les morceaux brisés . Comme toujours il était le second choix au mieux..

Arthur le serra respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il sentait la neige, le jasmin et les pêches. Pas comme Alfred. Pas comme les tartes au pommes, les fleurs et les brises nocturnes de mi-été.

"«Alfred.» Quel horrible cri cassé. Matthew mordit sa lèvre. Ne chuchota pas calmement «Je suis Matthew» alors qu'il pouvait être tenté de le faire. Son coeur se brisa.

N'était-il pas assez bien? Comptait-il pour rien? «Alfred!»

«Arrête de pleurer.» Il essaya de sourire. Arthur cligna des yeux de façon confuse ne ne le distinguant pas clairement comme toujours.« Je-je suis là donc s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer.» Il était loyal. Il était là. Il serait toujours là. Il serait là parce qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui.

Il devait croire qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui.

Arthur s'étranglait en sanglots, caressant les joues de Matthew de ses doigts calleux.«Tu lui ressembles tellement.» C'était indéniable vraiment. Alfred avait été dieu. Dieu de tout ce qu'Arthur était. Et Matthew n'était qu'un remplaçant. Une idole à honorer.

«Je-je serai ton Amérique. Do-donc s'il te plaît...!» _S'il te plaît, aime-moi c'est tout._

 _•_


End file.
